


A Thrilling Capture

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Smut, fluffy fluffy dork nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucina was ready to move on to bigger, kinkier things, but Palutena needed a slow start.</p><p>[Sequel to A Thrilling Performance]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thrilling Capture

Surprisingly, Palutena was more scared than Lucina was. Palutena fiddled with the ribbon in her hands as Lucina sat cross-legged on the goddess' bed, still clothed in a bra and panties (as her lover was). The goddess took a deep breath and murmured, "I'm sure this isn't how it went in your dream."

"Say, is that what's got you all anxious?" Lucina questioned, moving forward to grab Palutena's hand.

Palutena shook her head. Then she nodded. Then she shrugged. "Kind of. I don't want to disappoint you. I'm pretty sure that the dream isn't the _only_ fantasy you've had about...this. Bondage, I mean. And, um, I don't want to not live up to your expectations."

Lucina quelled her urge to surge forward and beg Palutena to take her already, that everything would be okay and she needed to _take her_. Yes, she quelled the urge and just gently squeezed her lover's hand. "Palutena. Everything I do with you feels great. Even when I'm just _with_ you. Besides, I promise I won't hesitate to use our word if something doesn't feel right."

Awkwardly laughing, Palutena said, "I'm not sure which one of us might use it."

The princess smiled, and Lucina noticed that Palutena had noticeably relaxed. "I want you to be able to use it as well, if anything scares you. I love you. That's why we're doing this."

Nodding, Palutena kissed Lucina's cheek. "A-alright. Gods, I know I'm usually so confident, but I'm really, kinda, totally freaking out...okay. Alright. Lay back."

Lucina nodded and did as she was told, her hand leaving Palutena's. Palutena knew that Lucina trusted Palutena a lot. As the goddess really thinks about it, she realizes that if Lucina asked someone else to tie her up, she would most likely change her mind immediately. Actually, she probably wouldn't trust them enough to ask in the first place. Seeing Palutena so unsure should've made Lucina herself a bit skeptical, but she rode it out; and gods, Palutena was so thankful.

Palutena cleared her throat and stripped her lover of her skimpy lingerie. She tossed it aside and kissed Lucina's forehead. "I'm going to tie your hands," Palutena said; she grabbed the ribbon in one hand and gently grabbed Lucina's hands in the other. Before she did anything, though, she said, "What's our safe word?"

"'Ylisstol'. My, have you forgotten so soon?" Lucina teased playfully.

Palutena smirked as she shook her head. Lucina was so glad that Palutena had calmed down a little bit more; they were both tense with fear. "I didn't forget. I just wanted to reiterate. For assuring purposes. I _really_ don't want to make you uncomfortable." Palutena said that, but didn't hesitate any more. Leaning in, she planted a kiss on Lucina's lips, a small, loving peck.

Taking one long ribbon and one of Lucina's hands, Palutena quickly but carefully ties one end to the bedpost and one end to Lucina's wrist. The ribbon was tied a bit tightly, but Lucina felt very comfortable. Palutena was about to ask, she could tell, so Lucina simply smiled and the goddess continued wordlessly. Palutena's lips continued to graze Lucina's neck and earlobe as her fingers worked; soon enough, both of Lucina's hands were tied.

Pulling a little, just to test the waters, Lucina hummed in content. "This is perfect."

"I'm not finished," Palutena declared, then moved down to Lucina's feet. Palutena kissed the big toe of one foot, then tied it to the bedpost; she made sure to leave slack in the ropes, as there was quite a bit of space between Lucina's feet and the bedposts at the foot of the bed. After she tied the other foot in a similar fashion (and she didn't forget the big-toe-kiss), Palutena sat back to look at her work. Lucina shuddered as her goddess licked her lips. "What an exposing position." Lucina was spread-eagle; Palutena could already see the glisten in her pink slit.

"You can say that again," Lucina mumbled.

"Bondage has never really been my thing," Palutena admitted. The idea of being tied up, herself, was absolutely disgusting. Zelda had tried, once, to tie her up. In fact, the queen managed to get Palutena tied before the goddess started screeching and moaning; Zelda didn't relent, however, for at least twenty minutes, even after Palutena used the safe word (which resulted in Palutena picking a fight, which resulted in tons of tears on the goddess' end), and Palutena had had no access to her staff. Ever since then, she always became anxious at the mention or thought of bondage, whether it was tying or being tied. Palutena sighed and continued. "Bondage has never really been my thing...but seeing you tied up k-kind of does something to me."

Lucina arched her back a little, as much as the ribbons allowed her. "Yeah?"

Palutena nodded, turning a bright red. In an effort to hide her face, she kissed and nibbled Lucina's neck. A sigh of pleasure escaped her captive; Palutena took it a step further and sank her teeth into the juncture of Lucina's neck and shoulder. Lucina squealed and Palutena licked her lips. "You're so sexy. I want to just...oh, my. _Oh_." Palutena felt herself becoming more and more worked up by the second. She needed Lucina, bad. "You're sexy. You're _beautiful_."

"Gods, Palutena; give it a break." Lucina looked away and moved her wrists a little.

Palutena, however, didn't accept it; she grabbed Lucina's chin gently but forcefully, and turned the bluenette back so she could face her lover. "No. You _are_ beautiful." Before Lucina could retort, Palutena leaned down and captured Lucina's lips and winded her fingers in blue locks. Palutena assumed it was reflex, how Lucina pulled against the ribbons; probably to grope Palutena as she was used to doing. "Uh-huh," Palutena grunts, and Lucina shuddered as Palutena licked at the sweat forming on Lucina's neck. "You're delicious..."

"You're so embarrassing!"

Palutena giggled and moved lower, capturing a hard, honey-colored nipple in her mouth. She closed her eyes as she sucked, and slightly felt Lucina arch into her mouth. This caused her to take more of Lucina's flushed breast into her mouth, rolling the other nipple between her thumb and pointer finger. Lucina tasted _so_ delicious; Palutena's earlier statement was not said to embarrass her lover, but rather, because it was the truth. Palutena was definitely an oral lover; she loved pleasing Lucina with her tongue and lips (and, occasionally, her teeth).

The goddess took her time with Lucina's nipple before she released it with a "pop". Lucina shuddered and sighed, a sure sign that she believed Palutena was done with teasing. However, Palutena was not done yet. She had yet to lavish oral attention on Lucina's other nipple. She laughed under her breath and switched sides; she scraped her teeth against the bud and sucked harder. Lucina's wrists jerked again and Palutena assumed she was at her breaking point. "Please," the one whispered word that confirmed Palutena's suspicions. Lucina continued, "Please give me..." Lucina stopped there.

However, Palutena didn't stop. There was no way she would've just left it at that. "Give you what?"

"All of you," Lucina choked out. "B-but...I really want...your tongue. Hah-ahh...ohmygods...I want your tongue. Give me your...tongue."

Unable to resist any longer, Palutena laughed, a short scoff-like laugh. Lucina didn't have the energy to snap at her lover; instead, she pulled at the ribbons more, like an animal tugging on its leash. A whine escaped the bound princess and Palutena decided to relent. However, she couldn't resist a slight tease; she slowly kissed her way to Lucina's white-hot center, but first stopped to tongue Lucina's belly button and kiss her hip-bones and nuzzle her thigh. After this worship (because it really couldn't be called anything else) was finished, Palutena's lips finally brushed over Lucina's clit; this, by itself, caused a riot within Lucina. Palutena murmured, "Tell me what you want me to do. Specifically."

Lucina gulped, then whimpered, "Just make me come."

"How do you expect me to do that when you can't tell me what you want? Tell me what to do."

"W-why should I order you around when _I'm_ the one that's tied up? It's absurd," Lucina hissed; whiny-begging-Lucina was gone, and so-horny-to-the-point-where-she-would-kill-for-an-orgasm-Lucina was in the building.

"Fine, then." Palutena had a twinkle in her eyes. "I'm _ordering_ you to _order_ me-"

"Ugh! J-just this once," Lucina gasps as her back arched. "N-now...um...gods, this is the most embarrassing thing you've ever made me do. Okay. F-first, just l-lick. Um, where...the opening is."

Palutena obliged, one long, slow lick gracing Lucina's desperate body. Then she stopped. "Okay. What now?"

"I already told you what to do!"

"You told me to lick. And I did. What next?"

Lucina blushed furiously; her feet wiggled. "Keep doing it... _duh_."

Palutena disregarded the "duh", just because she, too, was eager to begin. So she leaned down once more and began to lap at Lucina; she hummed in content as she licked up the princess' sweet nectar at the source. "How's this? I'm doing well, I hope," Palutena mumbled.

The headboard shook as Lucina pulled with her wrists again. "That's fucking perfect. Oh, gods, you're perfect. N-now, uh, use your tongue on, um, my c-clit. _Repeatedly_."

Palutena nodded dutifully and smirked; Lucina wasn't going to fall into _that_ trap again. Palutena licked her lips before putting pressure on Lucina's pink bud, running her tongue back and forth. Lucina trembled and Palutena put her hands on either of Lucina's hips, and held her steady as she continued her assault. However, there wasn't much that Lucina was able to do. Her hips tried to buck into Palutena's mouth, but her ties guaranteed that she wouldn't. Palutena giggled and swirled her tongue around the bud, then flicked her tongue back and forth rapidly. Lucina still shook against her binds; her feet wiggled and her hands tugged.

"Oh my gods," Lucina whispered. "Holy... _oh my gods_. Suck on it. Please suck on it."

"Well, since you asked politely," Palutena joked, her lips wrapping around the wet bundle of nerves that was coated with her saliva. Palutena's hands remained on Lucina's hips, but the princess was bucking madly; it didn't work too well, though, because of her ties and Palutena's hands.

"Put your tongue inside, put it in, now," Lucina shuddered. Palutena didn't make a witty reply, but instead silently slithered her tongue inside of Lucina's tight passage. Lucina released a strangled moan, her whole body convulsing. "Palutena! Oh, gods, Lady Palutena!"

The goddess pulled away, licked her lips, and snickered. " _Lady_ Palutena, hm?"

"Yes, yes, yes," Lucina purred. " _Please_ make me come, Lady Palutena. Please."

Palutena's nails slightly dug into Lucina's hips as she growled. Determined to no longer be gentle, Palutena forced her tongue into Lucina's hole, moaning as she did so. Lucina still pulled at the ribbons, more reflex than anything. As Lucina squirmed, Palutena withdrew her tongue and replaced it with two fingers, moving up Lucina's body to claim her mouth.

They shared a wet, sloppy kiss; Lucina moaned at the taste of her own juices on Palutena's lips. Palutena's hand curled so that her fingers hit that sweet spot within Lucina, and the princess shrieked into Palutena's mouth. The goddess pulled away and bit at Lucina's pulse point, her fingers still pumping mercilessly. "Call me Lady Palutena again, whore," Palutena breathed.

"Lady Palutena, oh _gods,_ that's so good. K-keep hitting that spot right there," Lucina whimpered, a slave to Palutena's frighteningly good technique. Palutena couldn't help herself; she released a guttural moan at the sound of Lucina's filthily submissive version of her name. "Oh, Naga."

"Hehe...no Naga, here, baby; I'm the only goddess on your mind right now, hear? Hmm? Say it."

"Yes, Lady Palutena," Lucina drooled. "Y-you're the only-ah, ah, I'm close!"

Palutena shuddered just a tiny bit; her panties were soaking wet, and she needed release so badly, but her focus remained on the twitching girl beneath her. Palutena marked Lucina's beautiful skin; she, herself, was panting. "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy...beautiful Lucy. I love you so much."

Lucina groaned. She had, long before, expressed her disdain for Palutena's sentimentality during lovemaking. Lucina liked it _rough_ , ruthless, rabid. However, Palutena was known for being quite romantic at the worst of times. "A-ah...whatever...go faster."

Palutena withdrew, mocking offense. "'Whatever'? Oh, Lucina, you've hurt my feelings!"

"S-stop it! I'm sorry! I love you too, alright? D-damn it, I was so close!" Lucina slammed her head against the bed and groaned in frustration. "Ugh. You bitch!"

The goddess could no longer resist; she burst into laughter, her face falling into the crook of Lucina's neck. "I'm a bitch, huh?"

"Yes. You are! Now, _fuck me_!" This utterance sounded like a cross between a growl and a plead.

Palutena tried to get serious, but it was difficult. Finally, she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and kissed the corner of Lucina's mouth. "Hmm. I suppose I will. Even though you've been so _rude_."

Lucina yelped as Palutena's fingers entered her again. Palutena cooed, "Hehe...I'm such a bitch, right?"

"W-why are you so embarrassing...?" Lucina panted. "Huh? You're...you're so fucking...ah, gods, you make me- _fuck_."

"Such a filthy mouth," Palutena mumbled, her teeth nipping at Lucina's earlobe. "Mm. I guess you can't control yourself. You really like being tied up, don't you? I can do whatever I want with you, Lucina..." Of course, Palutena would never have done anything that Lucina didn't completely enjoy, but a bit of roleplay never hurt anybody.

"Gods, Lady Palutena," Lucina purred. "You can do _whatever you want_ with me."

Palutena released a moan despite herself. Lucina's eyes were shut tight in bliss; she periodically yanked at the ribbons, but Palutena's knots held tight. Palutena's fingers manipulated Lucina easily, curling and twisting and scissoring. " _Anything_? Hm? Is that what you want? To be my slave that I can use whenever I wish?"

"Uh-huh! Y-yes, Lady Palutena, I want it _so_ bad, I want it, I-I-I-" Lucina couldn't even finish her sentence; she tightened around Palutena's fingers, and her back arched as much as it could in her current position. She released a rapid succession of whimpers and moans of Palutena's name and curses as she orgasmed, twitching and shaking. Palutena's hand slowed down over time, and when Lucina fell to the bed limply, she pulled her fingers out. The girl struggled to catch her breath, but she finally settled down and smiled weakly. "That was _amazing_."

"Yeah? I was a bit worried that I'd, um, cross the line-"

"No, that was _perfect_ ," Lucina said quickly. "I love it when you get like that, when you..." Lucina blushed and looked away, and Palutena didn't press it any further.

Palutena reached forward to untie Lucina's wrists. "Then maybe we could do this again, sometime."

"Wait! Don't untie me yet, you still haven't...I still haven't made you come," Lucina mumbled, turning red.

"...you want to do that while you're tied up? I'm not sure how exactly we would go about that."

The princess huffed and turned her head away. "Gods, don't make me say it; I'll die of embarrassment...I just mean that you could, um, maybe...near my face, so I can..."

"You want me to ride your face?" Palutena purred, her hand drifting down to fondle Lucina's breast.

Lucina's back arched. "Yeah..."

Palutena bit her lip, still lavishing attention on Lucina's breast. "Hmm. We've never done that before."

"You've never tied me up before, either. What's your point?"

The goddess laughed. "Alright. Fine."

Palutena kissed the corner of Lucina's mouth and quickly shed her bra and panties. Lucina still blushed whenever she saw Palutena naked and the goddess found it unbelievably adorable. "Y-your breast...?"

Palutena leaned down just enough for Lucina to capture the goddess' nipple in her mouth. Palutena used her right hand to keep her balanced, while her left hand clutched Lucina's hair and lightly massaged the girl's scalp (which was, time and time again, proven to be very pleasurable for Lucina). Lucina's tongue flicked and pressed and swirled while she sucked, and Palutena couldn't resist a slight whimper. "Oh...oh my..."

Lucina pulled away and chuckled. "You're sensitive...aren't you?"

"I feel like I could explode," Palutena admitted. "I kind of...like seeing you tied up...is that weird?"

"I don't know, but if _you're_ weird, I'm weird, too," Lucina blushed. Palutena grinned and shifted her weight a little; Lucina latched on to Palutena's other breast immediately, sucking hard and pulling her ribbons a little. Palutena closed her eyes, and her lips formed a silent "O". The princess gently bit and Palutena yelped in pleasure, an embarrassing noise. Lucina pulled off and panted, "M-maybe you could get in position?"

"Yeah," the goddess agreed breathlessly. She idly noticed how Lucina's eyes watched her tits bounce as she straddled her lovers face, her hands on the top of the headboard. "Is this okay?"

The princess shook her head a little. "I can't reach you."

"Haha; I know," Palutena purred. "You want this, don't you?" One hand moved down to drag itself through her wetness.

Lucina groaned just a little. "Badly."

Palutena giggled as the swordswoman attempted to use her tongue to reach her goddess, but she was just out of reach. "Beg."

"Please, Lady Palutena, let me eat your pussy. I want to please you, so badly," Lucina shuddered. Her eyes were almost glazed over with arousal and want. "I want to make you come, please, please, please."

The greenette smirked; this was probably all she could draw out for now. Palutena lowered herself only slightly, and within seconds, the princess was lapping at her desperately. Moans and groans of pleasure escaped Palutena's captive as she slurped up her goddess' succulent juices. Palutena herself cried out in pleasure, quickly losing control. She almost completely lowered her pussy to Lucina's face, and began riding slowly. "Put your tongue insi-yeah, there we go."

Lucina didn't hesitate to follow her lady's commands, stuffing her tongue in the goddess' needy cunt. Palutena rested her forehead on the headboard, shuddering. The princess didn't pull away, determined to see her lover orgasm. Her hands clenched in the ribbons and she pulled, but only gently; as time progressed, Palutena noticed, Lucina stopped pulling on her binds more and more.

Palutena shut her eyes tight, her hips maintaining a steady movement. "That's fucking perfect," she gasped out. Lucina dutifully serviced the goddess' wet, hot sex. The greenette could tell how much effort Lucina was putting in, and it was definitely paying off. At first, when Lucina was giving oral, she would just repeat whatever movements Palutena had performed on her; after a while, though, she found her own patterns and eventually found out how to push all of Palutena's buttons, and could make her come in a matter of seconds.

That was certainly the case, because it didn't take long for Palutena to spasm in raw ecstasy; she couldn't even give Lucina a warning as she rode her lover's face, bucking madly in an attempt to reach a level of bliss she had never reached before. A piercing cry tore from her lips as she slowed down, her hair sticking to her face.

As she climbed off, Lucina's tongue remained stuck out, before she retracted it with a frown. "E-eh? We can't go again?"

The goddess couldn't resist a giggle. "Er, that's enough for now, tiger." Palutena crawled down Lucina's body to begin a risque makeout session, both of them moaning unabashedly. Palutena pulled away, her teeth holding onto Lucina's bottom lip for just a second longer. Palutena sat back and looked at Lucina for a bit; her hands still clenched and unclenched lazily and rapidly, her toes wiggling. Her lips were thoroughly kissed and adorably puffy. "We're going to have to do this again."

Palutena leaned forward and began to untie her princess, and found no objections. After the ribbons were all unknotted and tossed aside, Lucina reached up and cradled Palutena's cheeks. The goddess closed her eyes and leaned into the touch as she laid down. Lucina positioned her leg over Palutena's hips and her hands travelled to Palutena's hair. "Let's just not do vanilla stuff at all anymore," Lucina yawned.

"You would like that, wouldn't you, Miss Kinky?"

"Being tied up isn't that 'kinky' compared to other stuff I have in mind," Lucina said, and Palutena flashed her lover an incredulous look; however, Lucina's eyes were closed, and Palutena could tell she was already drifting off to sleep.

 _Oh, dear. Only the gods know what_ she _can dream up._


End file.
